Ice in the Shadows
by EbilMe666
Summary: What would have happened if Pitch had taken Jack under his wing from the moment Jack became an immortal spirit? And more importantly, what would that mean for the Guardians?
1. A spirit is born!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A spirit is born!**

It was the night of the full moon and he was shining down brighter than he had done in years. The boy, Jackson Overland, had died. It was a sad fact and it was long, long before his time. The moon saw him, saw potential in him and had been watching him throughout his whole life. He chose this Jackson Overland to be an immortal spirit and gifted him with the power to make snow and bring winter everywhere he went. He brought him up from the frozen lake and the ice reformed under him. He watched as the boy stared at him, his hair had turned from brown to white in the water. He saw the boy pick up a shepherds crook that was lying on the nearby ice. '_This boy' _he thought to himself. '_This boy will be a guardian.'_

The moon spoke to the boy, it was the only time the moon would speak to the boy for centuries to come. _"Jack Frost" _He said. That was all he said. That simple name. He didn't tell the boy why he had chosen him and he didn't tell the boy his purpose.

The boy, Jack, found that with this shepherds crook he could make ice and frost. He proceeded to layer the pond with a thin layer of beautiful frost that took a pattern, similar to a ferns leaves. He smiled and laughed. He then put a thin layer of frost on two of the trees surrounding him. Then he jumped. He was caught in the wind, something he wasn't expecting. He soon righted himself though and landed in a tree. He saw lights of a village and jumped to them he and found that he could control the wind, to a certain degree. He landed in the village of Burgess. This, although he didn't know it, was the village he had lived in. He attempted to talk to a passing stranger but was ignored. He bent on the ground to talk to a small child but to his astonishment he ran right through him. That was not a feeling he liked. And then he was walked through by a few of the adults in the village.

"It's because they don't believe in you" A voice said from the shadows.  
"What? Who said that?" Jack asked. The man who spoke showed himself. He had grey skin and hair as black as the night. "Who are you?" Jack asked, clutching the staff.  
"I am Pitch Black." The man said. He waited for a response from the boy in front of him but when he got none he prompted him, "and you are..?"  
"Jack Frost." Jack told him. "So, these people can't see me because they don't believe in me?"  
"Exactly." Pitch said, watching the boy's expression become confused. "Right. Do you know who the Easter Bunny is?" Pitch asked, trying to explain it to Jack as best as he could.  
"The Easter Bunny isn't real" Jack said. "Nor is Santa Clause or the Boogeyman" he said, guessing that Pitch would ask him about them next.  
"Oh, now that hurt!" Pitch said. Jack looked at him confused. "I'm the Boogeyman"  
"You don't look very... scary." Jack said.  
"I'm in a good mood." Pitch responded flatly. Trying not to get angry at the boy. His plan wouldn't work if the boy ran away.  
"Okay, so you want me to believe that you're the Boogeyman?" Jack asked. Pitch looked at him. He didn't have an expression and Jack found that a little creepy. "Prove it!" Jack said. Pitch smiled and gestured for Jack to follow him. He did.

They stopped outside a house and Pitch tried the door. It was unlocked. He walked through and Jack followed. He went up the stairs and opened a door. The room belonged to a little girl. She was asleep in her bed and Jack noticed the golden shapes hovering above her head.  
"What are they?" Jack asked, pointing at the shapes.  
"A dream" Pitch said. "Now watch."

He touched the golden dream and the sand darkened to brown and then again to a colour that was almost black. It changed in shape to a horse, a mare to be precise. She had glowing orange eyes. Pitch cursed as he realized that she wasn't black, explaining that he hadn't yet perfected it. Jack watched as the child writhed in fear from the nightmare.  
"Do you believe me now?" Pitch asked.  
"Yeah, I believe you." Jack said. The pair of them left the house again and started walking.

"So, do they believe in you?" Jack asked Pitch.  
"No." Pitch said. "I get walked through too." He managed to keep his face blank and his voice constant.  
"Oh"  
"But, if we work together they will believe in both of us!" He exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it Jack. What goes together better than cold and dark?" Pitch was really hoping that Jack would join him. He watched Jack carefully as the two of them walked.  
"So what?" Jack asked. "You want me to join you?" He was confused but didn't see why he shouldn't join the man.  
"Yes." Pitch said. They had reached the lake now and continued walking beyond it, further into the woods. "But" Pitch said, suddenly stopping. Jack turned to look at him, his expression silently asking Pitch to continue. "If you do join me, you'll have to go by my rules."  
"Which are...?" Jack asked. He leaned on his staff.

Pitch started walking again as he explained them. "No going out when the moon is out and no socialising with any other spirits. Especially the Guardians." He practically spat the last word. Then he realized that Jack didn't know who the Guardians were. "The Guardians are Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman." He looked at Jack. "So, what do you say?" Jack thought about it for a moment.  
"Okay." He said. "I'll join you Pitch Black."

They arrived at the broken bed frame a few minutes later. Jack looked at it and then noticed the hole that was under it. Pitch jumped down. Jack jumped after him. He walked through the tunnel and emerged in a room with a globe in it. The globe was adorned by lights that would occasionally die only for a new one to take it's place somewhere else.  
"Where are we?" Jack asked.  
"Under Venice." Pitch told him. "Welcome to my Palace!"  
"How are we? How is it even possible for us to be in Italy? We were just in America right? And what do you mean Palace?"  
"I am the Nightmare King" Pitch told him with a smile on his face, ignoring the other questions. "And you will be the Ice Prince."  
"Hey!" Jack protested. "Why am I a prince while you get to be a king?"  
"Because," Pitch said. "I make the rules." He found the expression of annoyance on the teenagers face amusing.

Jack walked over to the globe and looked at the lights while Pitch watched him. Jack figured out that the lights symbolised people but he wasn't sure which people he symbolised. He was pondering this when Pitch showed up behind him.  
"Each of those lights is a child who believes in the Guardians." He explained. He looked at them with disgust. Jack nodded, he made a mental note to himself that lights were bad.

Pitch showed him to one of the many spare rooms in his palace, the largest one and the one that was closest to Pitch's own room. "This will be your room." He told the teenager. He left Jack in the room and went to his own quarters. Jack looked at the monochromatic room. It had a simple enough bed, a closet and a bedside table. Other than these small pieces of furniture it was bare.

Jack used his staff to make it snowy and icy. He crafted the room until it was a winter wonderland, with everything smothered in cold snow. It looked somewhat out of place in the black palace. He smiled. It was nearly perfect. He made a small igloo in the space that wasn't taken up by the bed. He ignored the bed all together. He would sleep in the igloo, the cool snow was comforting. He would ask Pitch to dispose of the bed when he saw him again. He crawled into the igloo that had just the right diameter for him to lay down in. He smiled and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him quickly but he didn't dream. The Sandman's golden sand wouldn't find him in this place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I really hope people like this story... If not then oh well, I'll probably keep updating it anyway.**

**Speaking of updating this one, I don't know when I'll next be able to but it will be soon! I promise!**


	2. 300 years

**Chapter 2 - 300 years.**

In the first hundred years or so living with Pitch, Jack had never once left the safety of the palace. This was partly because he was scared that he'd do something wrong and Pitch would get angry, he'd gotten angry with Jack once or twice and it was not a pretty sight, and partly because he wanted to explore the palace and get to know it.

The first time Pitch had gotten angry with Jack was when he asked about the rules on his 5th day. Pitch had told him that they were there to protect him. Jack should have dropped it there but he didn't and Pitch got mad. He struck Jack across the cheek and sent the boy away, forbidding him to ask about them any more.

Jack could have run away then but he didn't he had promised the old man that he would work with him. Pitch got with angry with him a second time during those 100 years when Jack decided to explore the palace. He opened a door to a massive room that he could only glimpse inside of before Pitch appeared. He struck Jack, this time with no reason and no explanation other than a few simple words. "Out of bounds." Pitch had said, calmly as he went through the door and locked it. Jack really hated it when Pitch was angry at him, partly because of the slap that always came with it, and Pitch is a strong guy, his slaps hurt, but mainly it was because he didn't like the feeling of making other people upset.

After he had explored the palace he started to train, learning how to shoot concentrated blasts of magic energy that took the form of ice from the tip of his staff and learning to get a better control of the wind. The wind hated the palace and hated being called into it but it came anyway, it had little choice but to come, it's master called it. Sometimes, if he was in a good mood, Pitch would train with Jack and teach him swordplay. When Jack was training with Pitch, he was never allowed to use his staff. Pitch said that if Jack was ever captured and didn't have his staff then he'd need to know what to do. He did, however, allow Jack to use his staff occasionally, when he wanted to teach him how to fight with it as a weapon by itself and not as a magic staff. Jack would generally be pretty beaten up and worn out by the end of a training session with Pitch while the Nightmare King himself barely had a scratch on him and was never worn out.

In the century that followed, Jack would leave during the night. He would always make sure that it was the night of a new moon. He would make mild snow storms or weak powder, nothing too noticeable, he had learnt that both the Easter Bunny, or E. Aster Bunnymund, and Santa Clause, or Nicholas st. North, both kept an eye on the weather. The Tooth Fairy, Toothiana, and the Sandman, Sanderson Mansnoozie, were also a problem and he had nearly been seen by one of Tooth's Mini-Fairies on more than one occasion.

Jack soon learnt that there were many more rules that Pitch hadn't told him about. He wasn't allowed to be seen, at all, when he went out and he wasn't allowed to touch dream sand, if he even saw any dream sand streams he was to leave the area, the country even right away.

In the decades that followed his second century as a spirit he started going out during the day but would always stick to the shadows as the sun was too bright for him after 200 years in darkness. His cape had long since fallen apart and he soon adopted a jumper with a hood. He got 2 of them, a blue one and a black one. He put the blue one on and it was a perfect fit, the shoulders, sleeves and hood soon got a thin lining of frost on them. He smiled and went to show them to Pitch, hoping he'd be in a good mood.

When he arrived back at the palace he was a bit surprised to find that Pitch was in fact, in a good mood. "Hello Jack." Pitch said, there was a slight happy tone to his voice. And then he looked in Jacks direction and saw the hoodies.  
"Hey Pitch" He said, cautiously, not wanting to ruin his mood.  
"And what might those be?" Pitch asked, a frown forming on his face.  
"Just jumpers" Jack said, scared that Pitch would be angry.  
Pitch nodded and looked at the one Jack was wearing. "It suits you." He said. Not allowing anything to ruin his mood. "But please, wear the black one at night, with the hood up, it will make you less noticeable by those blasted fairies."  
Jack was amazed that Pitch hadn't shouted at him or even slapped him. "O- Okay" He stuttered, looking for words. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He dared to ask. Pitch gestured for him to follow and walked into one of the rooms Jack wasn't normally allowed in.

He detected the flash of fear that shot through the boy as he realized which room they were going in and smiled. He had trained the boy well. He opened the door and walked through, Jack who was hesitating had another flash of fear run through him that almost made Pitch laugh, he was scared that if he didn't go through Pitch would yell at him for being slow. Jack took a deep breath and walked in. The door closed behind him.

The room they were in had jars of golden dream sand in them. Pitch emptied a jar onto a table and touched the sand. The blackness spread through it like a virus, forming a horse out of the now black sand. She was beautiful but scary, her glowing amber eyes were looking straight at Jack. She looked like she was about to attack. "Nightmares" Pitch said. "I have finally perfected making dreams into nightmares." He smiled and laughed one of his more evil laughs. Jack smiled, knowing that Pitch had been working on this since before he had met Jack, since before Jack had been made. He was happy for Pitch. "Of course," Pitch said, "I can't attack yet, I need to figure out how to summon my beautiful Nightmares without needing Sanderson's golden sand before I can do that." Pitch then dismissed the boy. In the next few decades Jack would hardly see Pitch.

Jack smiled as he watched the children play with the snow he had created and then he went to his tree near his lake in Burgess. He didn't know why but he had always been attracted to that pond and the village of Burgess. There were some children that he had grown rather fond of there, a boy called Jamie and his little sister, Sophie. He had grown fond of the other children too but those two in particular. He was lying on his tree when he decided that a 5 minute nap wouldn't hurt, it was going to be a new moon that night anyway. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. As usual he didn't dream but when he woke up it was well past sunset.

He cursed and ran back to the lair where he switched his hoody. The black one was slightly larger than the blue one but that was good, it meant it his his snow white hair a lot better when he pulled the hood up. He went back out of the lair and made it snow a bit more but then he saw Sandy's golden streams, he cursed and, being careful not to touch them, went into Canada instead. He liked Canada, it was usually always cold and he would make it snow quite often here.

He landed on a snow bank and smiled. He began making a snowman. A passing fairy noticed him as a speck of black against the white snow. She flew down to investigate. She was surprised when he jumped and started to fly in the air. His hood slipped and she saw the pure white hair that it hid. She followed him and saw him jump down a hole that was covered only by a broken and abandoned bed frame. She didn't like the look of the hole but she wanted to know who the boy was. She flew down it.

She saw the boy go through a door and flew to catch up with him, she caught up with him quickly and tried not to be noticed by him. He led her through a maze of corridors before finally stopping in a room. The room didn't look like it belonged in the palace. It had snow covering everything and a small igloo in one of the corners. There were detailed ice sculptures littering the floor. She flew over to one, forgetting that he would notice her.

"Shit." She heard. She turned around and saw the boy looking straight at her. "You shouldn't be here little Baby Tooth!" She looked at him and smiled, he'd given her a name. "I'm being serious, get out while you can!" She wasn't sure quite what he meant by that but she didn't make any attempt to leave. The boy sighed and placed his shepherds crook down, leaning against a wall. He then leaned against the same wall.

Baby Tooth flew over to him. She asked him who he was but he didn't understand her so she pointed at him with a confused expression on her face. "Who am I?" Jack asked. She nodded. Jack knew he shouldn't tell her, he knew he should take her to Pitch but then he saw the way she was looking at him with her mismatched eyes. He smiled at her. "Jack Frost" He said. She didn't recognise the name. He sighed again. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked her.

Then he heard Pitch. He grabbed Baby Tooth and gently placed her in his pocket, she knew she was going to have to stay quiet. Pitch opened the door and came in. "Who were you talking to Jack?" He asked him, sensing the fear that rose in him.  
"No one.." Jack said, his voice shaking.  
"Don't lie to me Jack!" Pitch shouted. "Who were you talking to?" Baby Tooth tensed up inside the pocket but tried to be as still as possible. The boy was defending her?!  
Jack thought about telling him but then immediately dismissed that, "I was talking to no one!" He said, bolder than before. Pitch could still sense the fear in him but it was fading.  
"Is that so?" Pitch asked. Jack knew better than to answer it. Pitch grabbed Jack by the collar of his hoody and raised his hand. The fear that ran through Jack in that instant was something Pitch loved, something he could become addicted to. The back of his hand then connected with Jacks face. "I'm not going to ask you again Jack! Who were you talking to?"  
"No one" Jack said, weakly. The back of Pitch's hand then connected with the same place on Jack's face a second time. Then he realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of him so he hit Jack one last time in the same place before leaving his room and locking the door behind him.

Baby Tooth came out of Jack's pocket and saw the silent tears rolling down his face. She wiped one of his eyes and stroked the place that Pitch hit, causing him to wince. She gave him a look that said. _"I'm sorry!"_ And then she left. She needed to tell her mother about this. She'd know what to do, she always knew what to do.

Jack watched as she passed through the wooden door like it wasn't there at all. He smiled, remembering what her warm feathers felt like in his hand and her soft touch. But she had left him. He didn't blame her, Pitch could be a little tricky to get along with sometimes but he had never caused Jack any lasting damage.

Pitch came back a few hours later and apologized. He hugged Jack, saying how sorry he was and explained that he was just stressed and then he explained his plans to Jack, telling him that he was not to leave to lair while he was away. Jack nodded and Pitch smiled at him and then left, leaving the door unlocked. He then went back to his study and proceeded to take action. He needed all the guardians together first though so he decided to cover North's globe entirely in Black Sand and hope he calls a meeting.

* * *

**Well, I said I'd update soon and I couldn't resist writing more for this story. **

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave them as a review or to PM me and I'll respond to as many as possible in the next chapter as an A/N before the chapter starts.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I shall update soon because I am really enjoying writing this story at the moment :D**


	3. Jack Frost

**Chapter 3 - Jack Frost.**

North was working in his private workshop, developing prototypes out of ice for the toys he would make. He had just finished a train and was watching it as it flew round the room only to be crushed by his door being opened by a brown yeti. "How many times have I told you to knock?!" He said.  
"I'm sorry! Some things up with the globe!" Phil told him in the Yetish.  
"What? The globe?!" North said. He grabbed one of his swords and left the room.

The room that he arrived in was what he liked to call the Globe room. The many elves that littered the floor were getting in his way. They parted to let him through though. "Shoo with your pointy heads! Why are you always under boots?" He asked as he reached the globe. 2 yetis were looking at it, Phil and grey one. He pushed them aside and noticed as the lights stated flickering off. "What is this?" He didn't let his eyes leave the globe. "Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?"  
Phil said something but North wasn't really listening.

All three of them looked up as the wind picked up and black sand began to cover the globe until nothing was visible under it and then it all twisted and gathered at the North Pole before exploding in the air just above the globe. It formed Pitch's form and this sand version of Pitch laughed.

"Can it be?!" North said, not really asking anyone. "Dingle!" He called. 4 elves stepped forward. "Make preparations! We are going to have company." Then he turned and pushed down the lever, calling the Guardians to the Pole with the Northern Lights.

* * *

Baby Tooth, who was flying to see her mother and tell her about the boy and Pitch, saw the lights and changed her course to the North Pole. She arrived a few minutes after everyone else and tried to talk to her mother but she wasn't listening. Then all of a sudden Sandy shook an elf. This made everyone quiet. He pointed to the skylight where the moon had grown bright.  
"Ah, Man in Moon!" He turned to Sandy. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy made puffs of sand come out of his ears, signalling that he was angry. "It's been a long time old friend!" North said to MiM. "What is big news?" He asked.

The moon shone a moonbeam down at the Guardian crest that was on the floor. He showed the shadow of Pitch. "It is Pitch!" Bunnymund said, he turned to look at North who patted his belly.  
"Manny, what must we do?" North asked, looking up to the moon.

The moonbeam moved so that it was directly on the center of the crest. The circle sank and split in two. A crystal was brought up. "Guys, you know what this means!?" Tooth asked her fellow Guardians.  
"He's choosing a new Guardian!" North said in awe as he turned to Bunny, who's face fell.  
"Why?" Bunny asked.  
"Must be big deal." North told him. "Manny thinks we need help."  
"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked. He was ignored.  
"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth said, exited. Sandy thought about it for a moment and then made a 4-leaf clover over his head. "Maybe the leprechaun?" Tooth asked, seeing it. Sandy nodded.  
"Please not the Ground Hog!" Bunny said, he repeated it.

Jack Frost's figure appeared on top of the crystal, his hood was down, one of his hands was in his pocket and another was holding the shepherds crook. The guardians looked at it confused. "Who is that?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth tried to get her mothers attention.  
"I don't know" North said. Sandy shook his head and Bunny looked at it, confused.  
"Wait, is he making a new spirit a Guardian?" He asked.

Baby Tooth flew through the image, breaking it. "What is it?" Her mother asked her. Baby Tooth told her that she knew who he was. "Wait, you know who that boy is?" Tooth asked her. The other Guardians were silent, all eyes were on Baby Tooth. She nodded and explained to her mother what had happened. "She says he's called Jack Frost." Tooth said once she had finished explaining. "And by the sound of it, we're not the ones that need help. He is!"  
"What do you mean?" Bunny asked her.  
"Pitch has him in his lair." Tooth told them.  
"Why doesn't he just leave?" Bunny asked. "If he holds the power to become a guardian then surely he could leave the lair!"  
North shook his head. "Sometimes it's not that simple Bunny." He told him. They all knew what he meant.

* * *

Jack was bored. Pitch had left to go somewhere or another to mess with the guardians, leaving Jack by himself in the dark palace. He could leave, he knew that he could leave but he had promised Pitch he wouldn't and Jack knew from experience it was a bad idea to break a promise to Pitch, even if it was accidental.

He started thinking about Baby Tooth, he knew he shouldn't have let her get away, she'd just have gone to her mother and told her about him. That would make Pitch angry, especially if she told them what he looked like. Jack decided to train a little to clear his mind. He blasted the targets in the training room until they were broken. He replaced them and got rid of the broken ones.

He sighed. He was so bored. He wasn't used to being awake and alone in the palace. He decided to see if he could get some sleep. He went to his room and into the igloo. He fell asleep, it took a while but he did. He slept a dreamless sleep, unaware that the Sandman, Santa Clause and Baby Tooth were coming for him.

* * *

Bunnymund and Tooth were defending the Tooth Palace. Pitch had begun to get suspicious when he realized it was only those two. "Where are the others?" Pitch asked. His army of nightmares stealing the teeth and the fairies. "Never mind" He said, his shadow showing up on a pillar near Bunny.

"Why are you doing this?" Tooth asked, the fear for her fairies in her was nearly as good as the fear that resided in Jack.  
"Maybe," Pitch said, coming out of the shadows on a platform in front of her. "I want what you have. To be believed in!" He sunk back to the shadows, showing up again on a platform above them. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"  
"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny said.

Just as Pitch was about to retaliate he felt a gush of wind call for him. "Jack." He said under his breath. Realizing why Sandy and North weren't there. The wind called for him a second time, this time it seemed more panicked. "Jack!" He said, louder, a tinge of worry in his voice. Bunny noticed the worry and got a bit confused. He made a tunnel and he and Tooth fell through it. Pitch ignored this and went back to his lair. He had to know that Jack was okay.

* * *

North and Sandy found the lair easily enough, they even found Jack easily enough thanks to the fact he was sleeping. Sandy had felt a tug on his dream sand and allowed some of it to make a stream. They followed the stream and found the room. The stream suddenly broke though. Jack had woken up. He had felt the dream, it took him a few moments to realize in the dream what was going on and then he forced himself to wake up, something Sandy had never experienced before. Jack saw the golden sand that littered the white floor of his room and sent the wind to call for Pitch. He stayed in the igloo, hoping that they wouldn't notice him there.

North tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Baby Tooth had already flown through it. She flew into the igloo. Jack saw her and grabbed her. His look pleaded her to stay quiet. She didn't. She started squeaking her little head off. Jack sat up. He leaned against one side of the igloo and grabbed the staff that was lying on the floor. He let go of Baby Tooth. She flew out of the igloo and to Sandy. She tugged on his sand coat, telling him to go in the igloo.

Jack took a deep breath in and then went out of the igloo. North and Sandy looked a bit confused, he was a child, not only that, he was a child they had failed to protect. Jack had to get away, he had to get to Pitch. He looked in the room to see who had come to get him. The Sandman and Santa. He cursed. He looked at Baby Tooth, his eyes asking her why. He sent the wind to call for Pitch again. He held his staff in an offensive stance on top of his igloo. Until Pitch got there it would be his job to protect the lair. Pitch was going to be mad. He would be so, so mad.

Jack looked at the two Guardians, North was blocking the door so he couldn't escape that way and Sandy was looking up at him. Baby Tooth, the traitor, was hovering next to Sandy. 'come on Pitch, hurry up!' Jack thought to himself.

Just then a shadow appeared under the door. "Pitch!" Jack called, his voice seemed happy. North cursed in Russian. Sandy turned around and saw the shadow. Pitch showed himself next to Jack on the igloo.  
"It's okay Jack, I'm here now!" He whispered. He pulled Jack under the shadows with him and took him into his study which he locked.

"How did they know where the palace was?" Pitch asked, quietly, aware that they were still in the lair.  
"I- I don't know" Jack lied. The fear building up inside him.  
"Did you tell them?!" Pitch asked.  
"What? No, I would never tell!" Jack's fear just kept building and the part of Pitch that wasn't angry liked it.  
"You're lying!" Pitch accused, knowing that the boy was in fact telling the truth.  
"No, I'm not!" Jack said. Pitch was silent for a moment, knowing that Jack would tell him how they knew. "I- I was seen." He said silently, his fear was higher than Pitch had ever seen it before. "By a fairy, Baby Tooth. She followed me back. She must have told them."  
"Stupid boy!" Pitch shouted. North heard it and began to run in the direction it came from. "You let her get away?!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"  
"No, you didn't did you?" He slapped Jack hard on the cheek, over the place he had last time.  
"I'm sorry!" Jack said. Pitch slapped him again. "I'm sorry." Jack said, it was little more than a whisper. Pitch sighed. He watched the tears run down the boy's face. "I'm so sorry Pitch" He said, almost too quietly for Pitch to hear.

North arrived at the door and pounded on it. Pitch cursed, realizing he'd been too loud. "Open up Pitch, we know you're in there!" The Russian called. Pitch took Jack back into the shadows and into a room Jack had never been in before.  
"Stay here!" Pitch said. He left the room and went back to his study. He opened the door. "Ah, North, what brings you here?" Pitch asked. Then he noticed the Sandman was there too. "Oh, Sandy, you came too, I feel honored."  
"Where's Jack?" North asked.  
"Why do you want Jack?" Pitch asked. "You know what? I think you've both stayed here long enough." Pitch summoned some Nightmares. "I see you brought me the last fairy, Baby Tooth wasn't it?" He asked her. He snatched her out of the air and then decided to bargain. He dismissed the Nightmares. He started squeezing the fairy, her wings forming the shape of his hand. "I'll give her back when you leave." He said. She squirmed and bit him. He cursed and let go.

Baby Tooth flew out of the lair, it took a moment for Sandy to realize why. She was going to get her mother. She flew to the Tooth Palace but she wasn't there so she flew to the North Pole, she wasn't there either. That meant she had to be in the Warren. The small fairy let out a sigh. She loved the Warren and all it's bright colors and flowers but she had no idea how to get into it without one of Bunny's tunnels or North's Snow globes. Snow globe. Since Baby Tooth was at the Pole anyway she decided to go into North's private workshop and take one of the Snow globes he left there. She got it and thought about the Warren. She waited for the eggs to appear before dropping it and going through the portal it opened. She went through, enjoying the Australian heat. She quickly searched for her mother and found her with Bunny, who was pacing. She explained to her mother what had happened and led the 2 of them to Pitch's palace.

When they arrived Pitch, Sandy and North were having a full on fight. Bunny joined in. "Oh, so the over sized rabbit has joined in. That means the fairy will be close by too." He said it more to himself than anyone else. He made a strategical retreat into the shadows. "I hate to be a party pooper and all but can you all please leave my home?" He asked from the shadows.  
"Not until we have the boy!" Bunny said.  
"Why on earth do you suddenly want Jack now?" Pitch asked. He was confused by the sudden interest in his pet but wasn't going to allow him to be taken any time soon.

Tooth saw the cages filled with fairies and flew up to them, she started unlocking them. The fairies told her that they wanted to fight but she knew that if they didn't go out and collect the teeth she wouldn't be believed in any more. She sent them out of the palace and they collected teeth in order to save their mother. Pitch was annoyed at this but there wasn't much he could do, besides Jack was worth more than the fairies to him.

Baby Tooth had sneaked off, intent on finding Jack. She went into Pitch's study and saw it had another door hidden in the wall. She passed through it and saw the boy in the room it hid. He saw her and gave her a sad look. She saw the blue mark on his cheek from where Pitch had hit him and started to cry. He pulled his hood up to hide his cheek and smiled at her. "I'm okay Baby Tooth." He told her. He looked at her curiously. "Do you know why the Guardians want me?" he asked. She shook then nodded. "I wish you could tell me" Jack said, a sad tone in his voice. Baby Tooth rubbed her cheek against Jacks undamaged one. He put his hand on her, the feathers pricked up at the contact but then they relaxed again. This made Jack laugh a little. "I would never hurt you!" He told her. She flew to in front of his face and tugged at his hoody. "No, I can't leave" Jack told her. She looked at him, asking why. "I promised Pitch I wouldn't" Jack told her. She nodded. She understood that Jack wouldn't break a promise unless he had to, especially a promise to Pitch. She left him in the cold and dark room alone. She needed to tell one of the others where he was.

She flew back to Pitch's globe room and told her mother where Jack was. She then whispered it to Bunny who nodded at her and went with her and Baby Tooth to get him. "And where do you think you're going?" Pitch asked, materializing in front of them. He noticed Baby Tooth. "I should have killed you while I had the chance." He said, angering Tooth. Bunny double tapped his foot and before jumping down the hole he had created grabbed Baby Tooth. The hole sealed up and a spring flower blossomed in it's place.

Bunny emerged from the tunnels in Pitch's study and Baby Tooth directed him to the hidden door. He pushed it open and saw the boy, he was leaning against a wall with the staff in his hands, his eyes were closed. "Hey there Frostbite!" Bunny said. Jack recognized the accent as Australian but didn't recognize the voice. He opened his eyes and saw the giant rabbit looking at him. Fear shot through him.  
"Y- You shouldn't be here." He managed to say. Then he saw Baby Tooth, she had betrayed him again. She had went over to him and looked at him, her expression saying "Sorry" Jack sighed and looked at her. "I know Baby Tooth but sometimes sorry isn't good enough" Bunnymund was both confused and surprised by his interaction with the fairy. Jack then looked at Bunny again. "Please, please go away!" He almost begged it.  
"Not without you mate." Bunny said.

Jack sighed. "Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He held his staff in an attack stance and pulled as much power from it as he could. He sent all this power directly at Bunny. He tried to dodge and the blast hit his right shoulder. Jack realized too late that he had put too much power into it. "Shit!" was the last thing he said before fainting.

Bunnymund examined the wound on his shoulder. It was covered in ice which seemed to be why it wasn't bleeding. He tried moving his arm to find he couldn't, the damn boy had shot through his nerve. He picked the unconscious boy up and his staff and made a tunnel. He put Jack in his Warren and separated him from his staff. He left Baby Tooth there, the boy seemed to trust her. Then he went back to tell the others.

North noticed the pooka and his wound. "Jack?" he asked. "Did you take Jack?" Bunny nodded. The group got together and Bunny made a tunnel for the Warren. When they got there they found Jack was still unconscious and Baby Tooth was fluttering next to him. North picked Jack up and Bunny grabbed the staff. Then they made their way to the North Pole.

* * *

**Yup. So that was another chapter. It took me so long to write this one..**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**I shall see you all soon...**

**Oh and one last thing, I'm probably not gonna update this tomorrow so I'll say this now! I hope you all have an amazing Christmas!**


	4. North Pole

**Just a quick note before we get started. Feel free to skip this AN**

** This story has 9 faves and 25 follows so thank you all who have faved/followed it!  
****It's also been put into two C2s! I don't know who did that but whoever it was is absolutely amazing!  
**

**Reviews have been awesome too! (Hides because she doesn't do this every chapter...)**

**_Woop_ - Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! Your positive feedback is amazing and means the world to me :D  
****_Robyn Flynn_ - You're awesome, and you don't have to wait for more any longer ;) (well, till after this chapter at least :P )  
****_Frosted Skies_ - I am trying to make Pitch as fatherly as I think he'd be, He does care an awful lot about Jack, not quite as a son though but very, very close to one. In chapter 2 - 300 years, I did make him seem horrible but don't worry, he's not! :D  
_Lucyflemingo _- You asked for more so here it is :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - North Pole**

When Jack woke he wasn't comforted by the snow, instead he was in a warm bed. He quickly got out of it, throwing the covers to the ground. He looked for his staff. He couldn't see it in the room he was in. He cursed. Then he took the time to look at the room, it was lit by a magic light that he found he couldn't snuff out. It had a bed in it, quite a big one at that. The walls were plain, unpainted wood. It had a wardrobe in it that had clothes in that Jack would never wear. He sighed. He didn't know where he was but the one thing he did know was that he wasn't in his home.

He opened the window. Allowing the wind in. It rushed in and seemed to check if he was okay. "I'm fine, don't worry" He said, laughing. It calmed down a bit but made it clear that it wasn't going to go. Jack didn't control Wind with his staff, Wind was and always had been a friend. Although Jack was able to force Wind to do something when he had his staff he rarely did, he knew that Wind would always stand by him. "Now, should I leave without my staff or stay to find it?"  
"_Do what you think is best."_ Wind told him, not wanting to sway his decision. Jack was the one person Wind trusted and Wind was one of the two people who Jack trusted, the other being Pitch.

Jack looked at the window. It looked about big enough for him to fit through. He thought about it but he didn't leave. "It looks like I'm staying then, huh Wind?" Jack asked, a mischievous tone in his voice. Wind stayed quiet but nudged him, letting him know it was there. He checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't."What is it with no-one locking doors these days?" He asked before walking through. Wind followed him into a long corridor.

Jack wandered down it and emerged in a huge room. The room had a Globe in it, similar to Pitch's but colourful and much, much bigger. The lights were brighter and there seemed to be more of them. Jack looked at it for a few minutes before he noticed the Guardians, they were standing near a control panel across the room. Bunny noticed him and looked over, he said something to his fellow Guardians. Jack jumped, Wind taking him as high as possible. Jack whispered. He asked Wind to put him on a rafter above the Guardians. Wind did so, interested in what Jack's plan was.

Jack watched as the Guardians looked at where Bunny had said he had seen Jack. When they found Jack wasn't there they didn't even question if Bunny really had seen him. They just continued their conversation. Jack couldn't resist eavesdropping. He closed his eyes and listened as he lay on the rafter.

Sandy made signs, pointing out that Jack was probably listening. Bunny nodded at him, he then continued saying what he had been before. "That may be true North but what about when Pitch comes looking for him?"  
"We will protect him!" North said.  
"I get the feeling he doesn't want to be protected!"  
"It is our job to protect the children of the world. Jack is still a child Bunny!" Tooth said.  
"We don't know how old he is!" Bunny pointed out. "He could be 500 for all we know."  
"Yes but Bunny, he's immature. He isn't going to act any older than 17." Tooth said, trying to get Bunnymund to realize her point.

Jack opened his eye at the discussion of his age. "300." He said. He said it softly but Bunny heard anyway.  
"Guys, shh a moment!" He said, interrupting North. Everyone went quiet. Jack went quiet too, really hoping Bunny didn't hear where the noise had come from.  
"What is it Bunny?" North asked.  
"I thought I heard something."  
"Yep, you did." Jack said, realizing there was little point hiding. "You heard me say 300." The Guardians looked up to where the noise was coming from. "And I said 300 because you were discussing my age." They saw him on the rafter. He whispered something that none of them heard and glided to the ground. "It seemed appropriate somehow." He said. He was standing in front of all them and as far away from the roaring fire as he could get.  
"So, how many of those 300 years were with Pitch?" Tooth asked.  
"All of them." Jack told her, taking in her shocked face. He smirked, showing his snow white teeth. Before he could blink Tooth was there, inspecting his mouth. "Ugh.. uh"  
"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said as he turned around to see what was going on.  
"I'm sorry. They're beautiful!" Tooth said to Jack. Jack laughed a little.

Then he noticed the bandage on Bunny's shoulder and abruptly stopped laughing. He had done that. He had hurt someone. Sure, it was in self defence but he had actually hurt someone. "I'm sorry about that." He said, softly.  
"It's fine mate, no lasting damage." Bunny said. Jack had suspected that there was no lasting damage but hearing it from Bunny was good. It meant that he at least didn't absolutely hate him.

Jack flashed a small smile that only Bunny noticed. He would be okay. Everything was going to be fine. Except it wasn't. He was being held hostage by the guardians. Jack couldn't find any other excuse for them taking him. Bunny had sensed the brief rush of hope before it disappeared again. Jack Frost was certainly one intriguing kid.  
"Do you know why you're here?" North asked. Jack shook his head. He didn't truly know why, he just assumed he knew why. He looked over at Sandy who tried to explain it. Jack crouched in front of Sandy to get a better view of the images. Jack saw Pitch, the moon and a snowflake but he couldn't really decipher it.  
"Er.. yeah, that's not really helping.. But thanks little man." He said, getting up. Wait, did he just thank one of his captors? _'What's wrong with you Frost?!' _He thought to himself.  
"We brought you here because Man in Moon told us to." North explained. "He thinks you should be Guardian!"

Jack began shaking his head. He mouthed the name Tsar Lunar before saying "No. No, no, no!" He seemed to be extremely scared of MiM.  
"You've been hiding from him your whole life?" Tooth asked although she didn't need or expect an an answer.  
"You do NOT control me!" He said, shouting out at the moon.  
"Oh yeah? Is that because Pitch does?" Bunny asked quietly. Jack either ignored him or didn't hear him. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Jack closed his eyes. He didn't hate children and he didn't like children, he was indifferent about kids. None of them could see him which caused him to get annoyed a lot. He knew he couldn't respond to that question, he didn't know anything about bring joy to kids, just cold and the death that comes with it. He opened his eyes again. He stayed quiet.

He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Not sure whether he should run to safety or stay still, hoping that he won't die. Of course, Pitch would want him to run to safety, but, this was the one time that Jack didn't want to do what Pitch wanted. He was a teenager, bound to rebel some time or another. He sighed and put on his best fake smile. To his surprise the Guardians seemed to think it was real. He kept it up and North said that he was free to explore the workshop. Jack did so. He went down the lift with North and followed him as he checked the Yetis were doing their job. Jack wandered off from him and looked at some of the soft toys. He picked up one of a panda and smiled, gently stroking it's soft fur. He heard North call for him and put it back down. He ran over to him and they walked through the door to North's private workshop.

"You're not our prisoner Jack!" He told him.  
"Prove it." Jack said, mischievously as he leant on a huge block of ice. North looked at him, curious. "Give me my staff."  
"Jack, we can not do that."  
"Why?" Jack asked, it pained him to be away from his staff for this long.  
"Because you would run away." North said. Jack knew it was true. As soon as he got his staff he was going to get out of there.  
"I could leave anyway." Jack pointed out. "Pitch would help me get the staff if I do." North just looked at Jack. "I mean, he'd be angry but he knows I need my staff so he'd get it back."

Just then the others came into the room. "Jack?" Tooth asked. "Do you know why Pitch went after the teeth?"  
"Yes." Jack said. Everyone looked at him, surprised.  
"Why did he then mate?"  
"I'll tell you if you give me my staff." He said, knowing it wasn't going to happen. "Anyway, I was just telling North here, I'm off now." He said. "So, yeah.. bye." Wind unlocked the window and pushed it open. Jack ran to it, Wind speeding him up. He jumped through and Wind took him back to the lair where he was met with a hug.

"Jack, I've been so worried about you!" Pitch said, breaking the embrace. "Where's your staff?" He added when he noticed Jack wasn't holding it.  
"They have it." Jack said. Both of them knew who he had meant by 'they'.  
"We'll get it back!" Pitch said. He made no attempt to hide the anger in his voice and on his face. He blamed himself. If he had just kept a closer watch on the boy, set stricter rules then maybe they wouldn't have found him. "What did they want from you anyway?"  
"They wanted me to become one of them." Jack said. "They said Tsar had told them to."  
Pitch nodded. He'd been expecting as much. Ever since he'd seen Jack die and brought back to life he knew he was meant to be a Guardian. He knew of no other spirits who died before becoming one.

"Do you want your memories now Jack?" Pitch asked him, holding the box in front of him.  
"You got them?!" Jack asked, exited.  
"That was why I went after the teeth." Pitch said, he had told Jack this before of course, that he was going to get his teeth which he had explained held the memories from when he was mortal. Jack took the box timidly and looked at it. He didn't know how to open it. Pitch placed his grey hand over Jacks pale hand. He guided it to the diamond in the centre. He gently took Jack's shoulders and leant him across the wall as his vision faded. Then he sat next to him, so he'd be there when he came out of the daze the memories would create. Jack's vision had completely clouded over and to Pitch it just looked like he was day dreaming. Pitch closed his own eyes and rested against the wall. When was the last time he had slept? He didn't know which probably meant it was quite some time ago. He accidentally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! This chapter took for ever and i re-wrote it 3 times. I'm still not happy with it but I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this but there are about 5 different endings planned in my mind...**

**I'm going to need some suggestions for Jack's memories for the next chapter so if you could help me there that would be nice! Also, what's Jack's sister's most common name? I think it's Pippa but really, I thought Pippa was one of Jamie's friends..**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, they make me write faster!**

**I shall see you all as soon as possible! :D  
**


	5. Memories Part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my 10th reviewer.**

**Lovesbugsalot - this is for you. Thank you so much for the praise, it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Memories part 1**

Jack was sent into his memories. It was strange, one second being in the comforting darkness of the Palace and the next being in the light of day. It took him a few minutes to realize what was going on. There was a young boy, around the age of 5, with brown hair and eyes, Jack soon realized that he was him. He smiled, he seemed to look so innocent back then. He then noticed the woman sitting with him. Was she his mother? Highly likely. She had bruises over most visible skin.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked her. She didn't respond, she couldn't see or hear him.

"_Mummy, why does daddy do this?"_ _Jackson asked. He was confused. His father hits his mother after he's been out with friends.  
_"_He doesn't mean to darling." Mrs Overland told her son. He nodded and gave his mother a hug which she happily returned.  
__Then a man came in. He was strongly built, muscles visible beneath his shirt, and he was quite obviously drunk._

"Is he my father?" Jack asked aloud.

"_Jackson. Go to your room." His mother said. Jackson nodded and ran up the stairs. The man glanced over at him but then went back to looking at his mother. _

Jack wanted to stay down there, making sure nothing happened to her but he felt himself being pulled to the young boy, the pulling was so hard it felt like it would tear him apart. He reluctantly made his way up the stairs.

_Jackson's room was bare. It had a bed and a small wardrobe but that was it. It was very small and couldn't fit anything else in it. The bed itself was old and broken, much like the ones leading down to Pitch's lair. The mattress on it didn't look at all comfortable, even for the 18__th__ century, Jackson sat down on it and instinctively covered his ears._

"Why are you.." Jack began to ask when he heard the distinctive sound of the back of a hand meeting a face. "Oh.." Jack said as he heard it again, followed by a series of shouts, he could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. He sat down, leaning against a wall.

_Jackson was crying, even with his hands over his ears he could still hear his father shouting and his mother telling him to stop. He was, in a way, being tortured._

"Stop it!" Jack shouted. He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. The sound faded away and when he opened his eyes he was in a new memory. A memory a few years after the first. He was now 8 or 9.

_Jackson was confused. He looked at his mother. "Where are we going?" He asked her.  
_"_Away." His mother said, a determined look in her eye. Jackson stayed quiet, he knew it was a bad plan, he knew that his mother shouldn't travel, she was 6 months pregnant. He also knew that they had to get away, if she stayed there then the baby could be in danger as well as her. They walked for hours and eventually reached a dock. His mother bought some tickets for a boat, they were going to America._

The journey must have taken ages but it was skipped for Jack.

_When they reached America they were on a dock near the state of New Jersey. They travelled for weeks until eventually reaching Burgess in Pennsylvania. At this point Mrs Overland was far too pregnant to keep moving. They stayed at an old inn, it was run by an old couple who took pity on the pair of them, they said she reminded them of their daughter who had died in child birth._

"Well, that explains why I was in Burgess then..." Jack thought aloud. He was then thrust into another memory.

_Jackson was still 9. He was in the inn with his mum and baby sister._

"I had a sister?!"

"_She's so cute!" Jackson said as the baby gripped his hand.  
_"_She may be but it's time for a certain boy to go to bed." His mother replied. Jackson reluctantly went to one of the 2 single beds and was soon asleep. Mrs Overland smiled and put the baby in the cot that the innkeepers had got when their daughter was pregnant after kissing her forehead. "Have a good sleep Pippa!" She smiled and went to her bed.  
_

_They were woken up early in the morning by Pippa screaming.  
"Why is she sad?" Jackson asked.  
"She's just hungry." His mother said, laughing. Jackson nodded, realizing he was hungry too. He went to get some food from the innkeepers. When he came back he tried to feed some to the baby but his mother stopped him. "She's just eaten." She said, smiling.  
"Oh.. okay." Jackson smiled._

"That was a nice memory.. can I have more like that?" Jack asked as it faded. He found himself in a meadow. He looked about 12.

_Jackson smiled. He was lying on his back on the the grass, looking up at the night sky.  
"Jack!" His mother called from a house. It was a small house, made of wood.  
"Coming." Jack called back. He went to the house and was greeted by a 3 year old. "Why hello my little apple pip." He said, teasing her. She laughed, making Jack smile. "It's Easter tomorrow, and you know what that means right?" He asked her.  
"Bunny!" She said, exited.  
"Yeah, the Easter Bunny is going to come and leave eggs in the forest. Do you wanna look for some with me?" Jack asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, get some sleep, that way it'll be morning quicker." He smiled at her and went to his bedroom. He sat on the bed for a bit before changing into his night clothes. He laid on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep._

Jack smiled. He watched the boy sleep before seeing the golden sand come through the window. He looked at what it formed over his head. 2 children playing with the Easter Bunny. Jack frowned. He didn't like the Easter Bunny. He watched the dream continue as a figure stepped out of the darkness.

_Pitch Black smiled. An Easter dream, oh, how he loved those. He stepped out from the darkness. "Oh, look at you, so young, so innocent. Let's see what your nightmare becomes."_

Jack frowned. Pitch hadn't perfected nightmares till recently. "I guess you had to experiment a bit huh?" He asked the memory.

_Pitch touched the golden sand and smiled as it darkened. It darkened to a color very close to black. Pitch watched as Jack tossed in fear. He woke up and stared straight at the Boogeyman. "Who are you?" He asked. There was no fear in his voice, just curiosity.  
"I'm the Boogeyman." Pitch said. Jack nodded.  
"So you gave me a nightmare?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Awesome!" Jack said, he smiled._

"Hold on a second here." Jack said. "I could see you?" He asked memory Pitch.

_Jack yawned. "I guess you need to go to sleep." Pitch said, smiling.  
"I guess I do." Jack replied. "Please, come back." Jack said as Pitch slipped into the shadows.  
"Don't worry kid, I'll be watching you." He smiled and watched as Jack fell asleep._

"Wait. What is going on here?" Jack asked. "Why could I see you? You always told me no one believed in you since the Dark Ages." He frowned. There was something Pitch wasn't telling him. Something Jack would ask him once he got out of the memories.

* * *

**So there is Memories Part 1. I found it really hard to write, but hey, it's out now.**

**I decided to do this in 2 or 3 parts instead of one long chapter because it means 2 things. Updates will be quicker and it will be easier for me to write that way.**

**So, I settled on Pippa for Jack's sister's name. Her full name is Pippa Jill Overland, for any of you who wanted to know.**

**Any questions, please leave in reviews, as well as suggestions, suggestions are always wanted!**

**Well, that's all for now, bye guys.**

**_Ebil_  
**


	6. Memories Part 2

**Chapter 6 - Memories Part 2**

Jack didn't have much time to dwell on the subject however when his memory fast forwarded to the next day. Easter.

_"Jack!"_ _His sister jumped onto his bed. "Bunny eggs!" Jack woke up and laughed. He looked into the shadow where he'd seen Pitch the night before but there wasn't anything there. Jack sighed, he knew it hadn't been a dream. It couldn't have been a dream!  
"Okay Pippa, I'm up, I'm up!" He said. He pushed her out of the room and got changed. He left the room and met her. "Baskets?" He said, asking. She gave him one. He left the house holding her hand. He showed her some places where the eggs were hidden so she would end up with more than day went pretty well and he seemed to be extremely happy. He seemed to have had a fun day. _

_That night he went to bed and saw the shadows dance on his wall. "Boogeyman?" He asked, a faint trace of fear lingering in his voice. Pitch stepped out of the shadows and the fear, although still there had faded.  
"Please, call me Pitch." Pitch told him. He walked, no, he glided over to where Jack sat on his bed.  
"Pitch..." Jack said, whispering. "I like it." He said more audibly with an edge of joy. "I'm-"  
"I know who you are Jackson Overland." Pitch said. He looked at the boy who was now lying in his bed. "Go to sleep now." He told him. Jack was about to argue when Pitch said "Don't worry Jack, I won't ever leave your side." Jack closed his eyes and muttered something about missing winter before falling asleep._

Jack saw a small trace of a smile appear on Pitch's face as he (Pitch) watched the younger version of Jack and couldn't help but smile, Pitch's smiles were rare and seeing one, even a small one, made him feel warmer. The thing with Pitch is that underneath all of the shadows, Jack knows there's a kind and gentle man. He had to pay attention to the scene unfolding before him again as he nearly missed Pitch say something he'd never heard from the man before. Something he very much doubted he'd ever hear again.

_"Sweet dreams Snowflake." Pitch said to the sleeping boy. He brushed his hand across his face before retreating back into the shadows but never leaving._

The strange thing about it wasn't the nickname, Pitch often called him Snowflake. It was more the connotation of having sweet dreams. Why would Pitch say that? He looked into the shadows to find them moving but Pitch staying still, staring at Jack. Why was Pitch still there? He should have left by now. Jack frowned and then he saw white.

The white faded and Jack found himself in a different room, he soon realized this meant they were in a different house. The place seemed more... Homely...

_The 15 year old was woken by a 6 year old jumping on his bed. "Pippa!" He complained. "Must you really do this every single year?" Jack said, teasing. He looked into the shadows and saw a small movement. He smiled.  
__"C'mon Jack!" Pippa almost shouted, diverting his attention. "Wake up already!"  
__"I dunno Pip, this bed is awfully comfy.." He teased.  
__"Jack! You know mum won't let me open my presents till you come down." She said.  
"Maybe, if you get off me, I will come down with you.." Jack said. "Maybe." Pippa laughed and got off, dragging her brother behind her. He allowed himself to be dragged out of the bed and fell to the floor, pretending to crush her but being very careful not to place even half of his full weight on her.  
"Get off Jack!" Pippa said, laughing and struggling underneath him. Jack pretended to fall asleep again. Pippa managed to move her arms so she could pound on Jack's chest. "Jack!" She moaned. Jack snored comically. She laughed and tried to push him off of her. He jumped back, causing her to laugh again.  
"Woah there Apple." He said, "When did you get so strong?"  
"Quit messing Jack!" She said, she tugged on his arm. He finally decided to go downstairs._

_He let his sister take him downstairs where there was a large tree, covered in small handmade decorations. Underneath the tree there were 2 small parcels wrapped up in brightly colored paper. He looked at them and smiled. Santa had come again. He pushed his sister forwards as she seemed to have stopped in her tracks looking too. The small push snapped her out of it and she squealed. Jack laughed and followed her to the tree. Their mother came out of the kitchen carrying two cups of peppermint hot chocolate she gave one to each of them and sat down as they got their presents._

_Jack opened his first, he was expecting coal for his tricks throughout the year but when he opened the box he found a pair of brown ice skates. He smiled, he'd out grown his last pair and had really been wanting to skate again. Pippa opened hers and found a matching but slightly smaller pair. She practically beamed as she realized this meant she could finally learn to skate with Jack. Their mother smiled too. "Why don't you two go and try them out?" She asked. Jack nodded and ran back to his room to get dressed._

Jack felt a sharp tug on his insides and saw that Memory Jack was running. He groaned, wanting to spend more time with the rest of his memory family and tried to ignore the sharp pain. Just as it was becoming unbearable it started to fade. He saw Memory Jack coming back down the stairs, now in his normal clothes.

_"Ready for skating Apple Pip?" Jack asked as he picked up his ice skates.  
"You bet!" Pippa said, she put her ice skates on and Jack let her lean on him to help her get to the frozen pond next to their house.  
"Be careful you two! And remember, don't go near the middle." Their mother called after.  
"Okay!" Jack called back. Pippa was tugging on him, tying to stay upright at the same time. Jack laughed and ran forwards. She leaned on him and they both made their way to the lake. Jack put his skates on over his bare feet and took her hand. He helped her skate on the lake for a little before eventually letting go and she skated by herself. Jack smiled and laughed and they continued to skate till it got darker. Jack reluctantly played the responsible adult and made Pippa go home._

"Kill joy." Jack said although he knew why Memory Jack had to do it.

_They got home and Jack sent Pippa straight to bed. She refused to go without a story so he told her one of Santa Clause and his reindeer. She fell asleep about half way through. Jack went to his room and noticed the familiar movements of the shadows. "You know, I'd have thought you'd get bored of me by now."  
"Bored of you Jack?" Pitch asked, stepping out of the shadows behind him, causing a flash of fear to run through him. "Never." Jack laughed.  
"Well, Merry Christmas Pitch Black." Jack said. He yawned, spending the day ice-skating had worn him out.  
"Merry Christmas Jack." Pitch whispered. He stood over Jack, almost like he was protecting him. He watched the teen fall asleep and the golden sand flow through his window. Pitch let it be and returned back into the shadows, as usual._

"I don't get it." Jack said. "There's no point in watching these, nothing has happened to make me understand my meaning and I'm just feeling more confused than before." He looked out of the window and saw the moon, he remembered the night it pulled him from his lake. "Why did you choose me?" Jack asked it, "and why won't Pitch let me see you?"

* * *

**Yup. I'm thinking 1 more chapter for memories and then I can move on and updates will be quicker.**

**What do you guys think? I'd love to know in a review or a pm. All reviewers get a cookie... (::)**

**So, sorry for the long-ish wait between updates, I was working on a couple of other stories (which you should check out!).**

**Anyway, that seems to be all for now.. I shall update sooner next time.. Promise!  
**

_**Ebil**_


	7. Memories Part 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my 20th reviewer... Thank you everyone who reviewed though, it really makes my day to see that there's a new one!**

**ChucklingDevil - This is for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Memories part 3**

Jack watched through some more memories of playing and having fun with his sister and then going to bed with Pitch as a comforting presence in his room. He doesn't know how many of those he watched but there were a lot. Pitch would never leave the room until light started filtering in through the curtains and even then he would occasionally stay a while longer. He was now in his last memory. The last day he'd been human. He still had found no reason for the moon to have brought him back to life. He let the memory play out, he was now 17.

_Jack woke up and saw Pitch in the shadows. He mumbled a sleepy morning before the shadows returned to normal. He got out of bed, got dressed and went down the stairs to have some food before he went skating with his sister. He wasn't surprised to find the 8 year old already awake and ready to go. Jack ate quickly. He picked up his Shepherd's Crook from where it was leaning next to the door and picked up his ice skates. He left the house barefoot, supporting his sister who was wearing her skates.__"Be careful!" Jack's mother called to him. Jack laughed a little before replying.  
__"We will!" _

_He was then dragged to the pond by his sister who went on the ice. Jack went on the ice too and was about to put his skates on when he heard it start to crack. He put the ice skate he had been holding down and looked at his terrified sister. "It's okay." He said. "It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He gestured to himself.  
"Jack!" His sister said, panic in her voice. "I'm scared." Jack looked down at her feet to see the ice crack some more.  
"I know. I know." He said, stepping forward to be rewarded with more ice cracking. He managed to hide the panic and fear in his voice. "But you're gonna be alright and you're not gonna fall in." He thought for a second. "We're gonna have a little fun instead." He forced a smile onto his face.  
"No! We're not." His sister said, she was near tears.  
"Would I trick you?" Jack asked, regretting it almost immediately, he always played tricks on his sister.  
"Yes, you always play tricks!" Jack slowly moved forward a little.  
"Oh, right, well, no- not not this time." He looked down at his feet and hid a small cringe. "I promise. I promise you're gonna be." He looked at her smiling. "You're gonna be fine." He said. "You have to believe in me." He looked at her. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day." He said._

_His sister started to smile. "It's as easy as one." He took a step towards the thicker ice and more importantly his staff. The ice cracked underneath him. He pretended to be losing his balance, causing his sister to laugh. "Two." He said as he took another step forward. No ice cracked this time. "Three." He said, almost jumping to his staff. "Alright." He said, reaching behind him so the Shepherd's Crook was in his hands. "Now it's your turn." He said. "One." She stepped forward, the ice cracking underneath her. She gasped. "That's it, that's it. Two." She stepped forwards again. "Three." As she stepped forwards he used his staff to hook her and push her to where he'd been crouching. The momentum caused him to end up where she'd been._

_He smiled at her, glad that she was safe and she smiled back at him. He stood up and the thin ice underneath him cracked and gave way. He fell into the pond. "JACK!" His sister called, watching her brother fall in._

"No." Jack whispered. "You can't just leave her." He then felt it. He felt himself drowning and the water taking over his lungs. Eventually he felt nothing. He presumed he was dead. He watched as the day turned to night and the ice reformed. Then the moon came up to the sky.

_A moonbeam shone down into the water, resting on the boy who had drowned, turning his hair white and his eyes blue. It lifted him out of the lake, cracking the ice again which immediately formed again under him._

Jack was then thrust back into the real world. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar gloom of the palace. He felt something warm resting on his shoulder and turned to see what it was. Pitch. A sleeping Pitch to be precise. He nudged him awake. "Pitch." He said gently. "Did you see those?" Pitch yawned and shook his head.  
"Did you find out what you needed to?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded.  
"I had a family and a sister and I saved her." Jack said. Pitch watched him, attentively. "We were ice skating and the ice broke and I saved her.."  
"What's wrong?" Pitch asked, noticing the pain in his voice.  
"I drowned." He whispered. Pitch nodded. He already knew of course. He had seen the villagers talking about how Jackson Overland had died just before he met Jack Frost.

"You were there." Jack said.  
"Where?" Pitch asked, trying to act like he knew nothing of what the teen was talking about.  
"In my memories." Jack told him. Pitch nodded.  
"I believe I was." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why were you there?"  
"Because.." Pitch tried and failed to find the right words. "Because..." He really couldn't figure out what he should say. "Just because." He said.  
"Why didn't I believe in you after I became Jack Frost?"  
"I honestly don't know the answer to that one Jack." Pitch told him. Jack nodded, it seemed to make sense. "Any more questions?" Pitch asked. Jack shook his head. Right now all he needed was a long sleep. The memories had tired him out. Pitch, seeing his eyes start to drop picked the boy up and placed him on a snow heap in his room.

The snow had already started to melt and when it did it would mean that Jack would have to sleep in the warmth, which he would hate. Pitch sighed. Jack's staff was now a top priority.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the short chapter!**

**Memories are now, officially over!**

**Suggestions for how Pitch gets the staff would be very much appreciated but any type of review is welcome and all reviewers get a cookie! (::)  
**

**Just to let you guys know, I am currently taking requests for Black Ice, Jack Rabbit, Christmas Cookie or no pairing fics. I am also taking requests for Dr. Seuss' The Lorax although no Oncest! The requests have to be suitable for a T rating at the most (No lemon) If you are interested in me writing a story for you PM me!**

**That's about it for the moment. Till next time then guys!**

_**Ebil**_


End file.
